


Getting Carried Away

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: And We Got All The Fun We Need [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline never meant to get involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Carried Away

                Caroline didn’t jump at the chance of a steady relationship with the earnest young woman she’d met at that stupid LGBT night. Caroline found Lorraine seriously attractive and interesting to talk to, but still…

 

                If Caroline wasn’t a lady, she was determined to behave like a gentleman. It wouldn’t be fair to lead Lorraine on when she herself had doubts.

 

                Grudgingly, Caroline tried a coffee date. And then lunch. And a trip to the theatre, and supper.  She found, much to her surprise, that she was enjoying herself.

 

                And that maybe she didn’t have to do all the leading on.


End file.
